


My Brother's Keeper

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Has A Twin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: After Wesker died, Chris figured that was it. No more Wesker running around and attempting to wreck havoc on the world. It was just back to business stopping up and coming bio-terrorism groups around the world. Never in his life would he ever expect to run into the last person he thought he would face ever again.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from the corner* Hello guys. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on my other fics. I will be working on them as soon as possible but this was a fic piece I've been working on and I've kept in the drafts. It had been in my thoughts for quite some time and I just wanted to get it out. I do hope you guys will enjoy this!

Chris sighs as he sank back in his chair, running a hand down his tired face. Glaring at the piles of paperwork that sat on his desk, he wished that it would just disappear. But alas, his duty as Captain meant that he had to deal with them.

How far he had come from being an agent out in the field, how long it’s been since he finally defeated Wesker. It had been five years since. While being out in the field was much more dangerous, he found that it was much better than sitting behind a desk. Less dull and less boring.

“Hey there. You looking a bit sour today.” He heard a familiar voice say.

Lifting his gaze, he saw the blonde-haired woman whom was trying not to chuckle at his situation. “Hey Jill. It’s just endless paperwork today.” Chris groans.

Jill couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. She knew how much Chris hated paperwork since back in their S.T.A.R.S days. “If you need to, you can go grab some coffee. There’s no rush with the paperwork.” She said. It was most likely resumes of folks to be selected into the B.S.A.A. as she had gotten through them too earlier. Nothing major or needed to be done quickly.

“You sure?” Chris asks.

“I’m sure. Go and get your caffeine juice before you feel like you’re drowning from paperwork.” Jill says.

Thanking Jill profusely, Chris grabbed his jacket and quickly left his office, glad to get this much needed break.

* * *

Parking his bike, Chris turned the engine off and knocked the stand down before rushing into his favorite coffee shop, breathing a sigh of relief to find it not so crowded.

Usually at this point of time, the coffee shop would be crowded so he was thankful it wasn’t. Heading towards the counter, he ordered his drink and quickly paid for it. He was just about to head towards the counter to wait for his drink when he froze.

Cold fear ran through his veins and filled his pounding heart when he saw the last person he expected to see.

It shouldn’t be possible.

He was dead! He ended the man's life himself. 

Yet there he was, standing by the counter dressed in a blue suit and brown loafers looking immaculate as ever but barring the sunglasses looking through his phone with a calm expression.

Albert Wesker.

“Sir… Sir… Excuse me, Sir… SIR!”

“Huh!? W-What?” Chris looked around frantically to find the annoyed barista glaring at him. “Sir, your drink is ready.” The barista said, pointing his drink that was on the counter.

Chris shook his head and took his gun out from his holster, terrifying the poor barista. Right now there were more pressing matters than his coffee.

“Albert Wesker! Raise your hands in the air. Now!” Chris shouts, aiming his gun at the blonde-haired man. Everyone in the coffee shop started screaming in panic and alarm and started running out while the barista ducked beneath the counter, terrified out of his mind muttering how he wasn't paid enough to deal with all this. 

The man in question was just as shocked and looking quite panicked. “A-Albert? Who’s Albert?” He asked, wondering what was going on. 

“Stop playing games, Wesker! I said raise your hands now!”

It was so uncharacteristic seeing Wesker obey his orders without even mocking him. Even stranger, the man looked terrified as he obeyed the orders he had given out. Still, Chris figured that Wesker was simply acting. Whatever it was, he was taking him in right now.

Without taking a single glance away from the other man, Chris quickly took out his phone as he held his gun in one hand and dialed Jill. “Jill! I have a problem right now at John’s Coffee Shop! It’s Wesker! I need reinforcements now!” Chris says over the phone.

Jill was shocked at the news and nearly dropped the phone. “Wesker!?” Her heart started to pound inside her chest, fear crawling up her spine. How was he alive? “I’ll call for reinforcements. Just stay there and please be careful!” She says, hanging up to go and call for backup. She needed to get there with the other agents. Fast. She couldn't risk Chris's life and any second longer could truly be the end for him at that horrid man's hands. 

Shoving his phone back into his back pocket, Chris holds his gun with both hands once more, glaring daggers at the confused and terrified man.

“I-I don’t understand. My name isn’t Wesker or Albert. It’s Aaron!” The man held at gunpoint says, trying to convince Chris. However, Chris wasn’t so easily fooled. “Stay where you are and don’t make any sudden movements!” The man flinches from the harsh command and obeyed meekly, keeping still and also not even daring to breathe judging from how the brunette seemed to want to pull the trigger on him.

To Chris, it felt like an eternity when he heard the loud screeches of tires outside the coffee shop as his reinforcements arrived on the scene. Bursting into the coffee shop, armed B.S.A.A. agents rushed in all aiming their weapons at the suit-wearing man whom still had his hands raised over his head and quickly surrounded him. Kicking the back of his legs in, the man unceremoniously fell onto his knees with a hard thud eliciting a grunt of pain from him. 

Another agent then cuffed his hands behind his back with handcuffs designed for holding a B.O.W. and then pulls him up roughly. With their guns aimed at him, the agents then took him away to the back of the truck now open for its prisoner.

Shoving him inside, the man tripped over, eyes wide with fear as the agents slammed the doors shut in his face. Curling up in the corner of the truck, he could only wonder what was going on and what he had done to deserve this. How else was he going to explain this unbelievable situation to the principal at the school he worked at for missing work today? Sighing, all he could do was wait and pray that whatever this is, it was just a huge misunderstanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I'm glad that people are enjoying this fic. I'm thankful for the support! Thank you again.   
> So here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Quite the bit of a revelation for Chris and Jill here too lmao.

Chris glared through the two-way glass at the man now in the interrogation room, his feet bound and hands still cuffed to prevent him escaping. What was his game plan? Was this all a ploy for Wesker to get into the headquarters? Had he fallen into Wesker’s trap and possibly endangered everyone’s lives? All these thoughts ran through his head making him clench his hands tightly until his nails dug into his palm and his stomach twisting with worry and anger.

The door then suddenly opened and he turned his head seeing Jill come in with an equally angry look on her face, “Ready when you are, Chris.” She says, beckoning him to follow her into the interrogation room.

Chris follows after her, the two of them entering the interrogation room and taking their seats right across from the blonde-haired man. 

The man glances up, a fearful expression on his face and looking like he was ready to bolt of the place. Fear and Wesker never mixed together. It was like oil and water. It was so strange seeing Wesker looking terrified but a part of him was gleeful that Wesker finally got to feel what it was like to be a prisoner.

“Albert Wesker. You’re under arrest for charges of bio-terrorism, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder and a long list of many charges. What we want to know is, what is your plan now when you decide to show up after all these years.” Jill demanded whilst glaring at their suspect. Chris too glared at the suited man, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Wesker to reply.

“I-I don’t understand. I’m not Albert Wesker. I don’t even know who this Albert Wesker is.” The man protests. “My name is Aaron. Aaron Bairn.”

Having enough of the lies, Chris got up and slammed his palms onto the table, jolting the terrified man in his seat. “Enough of this, Wesker! Stop with the games!”

“W-What games? I don’t under-.” Any words the man was about to speak was cut off when Chris leans over the table and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him hard towards him, hard enough that the edge of the metal table dug into his stomach earning a pained cry.

“Enough! Tell me right now what your plan is or so help me I will-!”

“REDFIELD! LET THE MAN GO!”

Chris and Jill froze, turning over and seeing the Director looking quite furious and holding a file in his hand.

“The man is telling the truth. He’s not Albert Wesker. He’s Aaron Bairn.”

“You must be kidding! He’s lying, Director!” Jill protests.

“Don’t you see? This is all his ploy to get us to lower our guards!” Chris adds in.

“I SAID ENOUGH! RELEASE THE MAN, REDFIELD! OR YOU WILL BE FACING SUSPENSION INDEFINITELY!”

Chris gritted his teeth in anger but did as what the Director ordered him to. Tossing the file onto the table, the Director orders both Jill and Chris to read through it.

Jill took the file first, opening it and started to read it. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she read through the papers, dropping it in shock.

“N-No way.”

“Jill, what’s wrong?” Chris quickly takes the file and starts to read through it. What he read gave him the shock of his life.

A twin.

Aaron Bairn.

The man he had taken in believing to be Wesker was actually his twin.

This just doesn't make sense. “How come we’ve only heard about you now?” Chris asks. He appeared exactly like Wesker. He would have been recognized immediately and reported yet he never came onto the radar.

“Well… I just returned from overseas in Indonesia. I was a teacher in a small, rural village on a very small island where internet connection isn't really the best and the only television in the village played only local channels for about five years when I got the call from a dear friend that he managed to find me a position as a teacher in one of the schools here in London. I didn’t want to leave but the villagers insisted I go, saying it was time for me to forge my future after being with them and teaching their children for so long. So I left.” The man, Aaron, explained.

That… would make sense as to why he had been under the radar for so long. Long periods of time without the internet combined with limited technology on a small island and he wouldn’t easily be tracked.

And add in the fact that nobody knew what Wesker’s family name was, they had no luck in finding any clues about his past. Well he assumed the man's last name was Wesker’s family name until Jill mentioned his adoption which was recorded in the file.

“And… you’re adopted?” Jill asks, still stunned as she read through the adoption papers in the file.

“Yes. I was adopted by the Bairn family. I don’t know much of my biological family. I can’t seem to remember them, not even how they looked nor how many members there were. I don’t even remember our family name.” He said truthfully.

“But… who is this Albert Wesker?” He asks. Having poor internet connection and lacking international news channels on the television back when he still lived in the village, Aaron hadn’t heard of the news about the bio-terrorists running amok around the world.

“He’s… uh…”

“He’s your twin.” The Director suddenly spoke up.

Aaron blinked, shocked at this news. “My… twin?”

“Surely you would know that you had a sibling?” Jill asked, still processing over this piece of alarming information same as Chris was. 

Aaron shook his head. “Unfortunately, I don’t remember much of my own biological family like I said initially. It’s all a bit… muddled.” He said. All he remembered was huge swathes of smoke rising up into the dark skies as he laid on his stomach in a field cold and weak, being taken in by CPS, and then ending up in a foster home and then adopted.

“I see.” 

“What did my… twin do exactly?” Aaron asks.

Chris then took over and told the man what his twin did, watching the horror and mortification growing on the man’s face. “…My twin… did all that?” He asks softly, anguish and horror clear in his voice.

“Yes.” Jill replied.

“I… apologize. I apologize for my twin’s actions. I know it’s not enough and it won’t bring back the dead but I just… just feel responsible for what he did.” Aaron said softly, feeling terribly guilty as he wondered what would drive his twin to such actions. 

Chris and Jill furrowed their brows at this. Why would the man apologize for Wesker’s actions? Hell, he didn’t know he had a twin until they dropped this bombshell on him. But it was clear as day that the twin and Wesker were two very different people.

While Albert was cruel and sadistic, Aaron was apologetic and polite. He had no right to be this polite to them after they had basically dragged him out of the coffee shop and interrogated him horridly as they believed him to be Albert Wesker. God knows what would have happened if the Director hadn't stepped in to stop them.

“We apologize for this mistaken identity, Mr. Bairn. My B.S.A.A. agent will drop you wherever you wish to be dropped at.” The Director said, walking over and unlocking the cuffs bound around his hands and feet.

Rubbing his wrists and hands, Aaron gets up and thanks the older man for letting him go. “Redfield, you’ll be dropping Mr. Bairn off at his destination. Report to me as soon as you’re done.” The Director said, still looking quite furious at the other man.

Chris winces and nods, cursing his luck. While he knew that the man he was escorting out is Aaron, the man’s face kept on reminding him of Albert and he hated it. He didn’t want to hang around the man any longer than necessary.

“Understood, Sir.” Chris said. Chris then escorted the man out, wondering how a trip to his favorite coffee shop just led to him ending up in the strangest moments of his life ever. And that was saying a lot since he encountered and fought against all sorts of bio-weapons and bio-terrorists. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I''m so sorry for this late update. So I figured with the previous chapter, it was strange why Chris would be escorting Albert's twin out so in this chapter, there will be an explanation for that. 
> 
> I do hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter and oh boy there will be more to come! Thanks again for the support!

“Why do I have to be one to escort him out?” Chris hissed through his earpiece as he walked towards the parking lot. He had contacted the Director as soon as the man dismissed him not too happy that he had to be playing as babysitter for the man they brought in by mistake.

“Consider it your punishment for dragging that poor man into headquarters.” The older man had scolded him. “No excuses, Redfield!”

“But-!”

“No. Excuses.” And the line then went dead.

Chris breathed out a frustrated sigh. He just had to go rushing headlong without thinking of the repercussions. Again.

He had thought he had knocked this bad habit of his a long time ago but it seemed to stick to him like glue. He could hear Wesker taunting him over this in his head which angered him even more.

_“Don’t think about him. Don’t think about him.”_ He told himself repeatedly.

His relationship with Wesker was a thing of a past. He had moved on. Or that’s what he tells himself only for that belief to slip when he looked over at Wesker’s twin.

Why did Wesker just have to have a twin? It didn’t help that he had the same hair color, nearly the same shade of blue eyes that Wesker once had, and the same face. Hell, he didn’t even appear to have aged much despite him being the same age as Wesker if the man had still lived looking like a man in his early to mid forties.

“Follow me.” Chris barks at the man making the still nervous and slightly terrified man jolt from shock.

“A-Alright.” Aaron stammers out, shoving his hands into his pockets so that Chris wouldn’t see how his hands still trembled from nervousness.

Leading Aaron to the parking lot, Chris hops into his car, buckling in, and starts the engine not caring if the man had got in or not yet.

Once he heard the door shut close from his passenger’s side, Chris drives the car out without another word nor a glance at the twin. The faster he could get this over with, the better.

* * *

“So, um, what is your name?” Aaron asks.

Chris clenched his jaw. “It’s Chris. You don’t need to know my last name.” The man said a bit viciously.

The harsh reply made Aaron rear back slightly from fear. “Oh. My apologies.” He said, feeling quite intimidated and a bit terrified of the other man. He didn’t know why the man seemed to hate him. Was it because of his twin whom he just found out existed?

Unknown to him, Chris was still trying to deal with his growing internal crisis over the situation. _‘God, why do you even nearly sound like him?"_ Chris hated it. Hated that he had to be reminded of what Wesker had done and what’s worse, what he had done. Because despite it all, despite telling himself that he had moved on, a part of him still loved the man even after he had betrayed everyone.

Gripping the wheel a tad too hard, Chris did his best to pay attention to the road instead of the man beside him.

But while Chris was having his internal crisis, Aaron was as well.

This was all so utterly confusing and frankly earth-shattering. To learn that not only did he have a twin but said twin was also responsible for so many people’s deaths and nearly bringing the end of the world. Looking over at the brunette, he could tell that the muscular man had a history with his twin.

“What happened… between you and my twin?” He asks carefully and softly, bracing for the man’s anger.

Chris bristled and gripped the wheel even harder. “It’s none of your business!” He spat with such vitriol that it made Aaron recoil in his seat.

“I… I just wanted to know.”

“You should know better than to ask questions in which you have no business in.”

This annoyed Aaron. “Well, after being dragged like a criminal and held at gunpoint, I think I’m in whatever business you have.” Aaron said, all the fear he held dissipating for a moment. While still nervous around Chris, he wasn’t too pleased with how he was treated. It was just that he didn’t dare protest his innocence lest he get charged or worse thrown into some cell.

“Not to mention that you mishandling me also made my stomach hit the edge of the table.” He muttered, rubbing his bruised stomach and wincing slightly as pain flared up.

That got Chris to feel a tad guilty. Sighing, the brunette apologizes, “I’m sorry. I just… just lost it.”

“I could tell.” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Look, I don’t normally lose my temper like that. It’s just… me and Wesker have a long, painful history that I’d rather not talk about.”

Aaron could hear the hurt underneath the anger and he just couldn’t stay angry any longer. Holding grudges just wasn’t the kind of person he is. Sympathizing for the poor man, Aaron then apologized, “Apologies for my rude behavior. You had reasons for treating me the way it is.”

This stunned Chris and he turned to look at the other man, his mouth agape in shock. “W-What? Of course not!” He protests. This was all his fault, not the poor man. So why was Aaron apologizing just for a case of mistaken identity and even trying to rationalize away his mistreatment? “No reasons can justify how I and my partner treated you! Why are you even apologizing for that?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aaron looks down at his lap sheepishly. “I just… tend to be the one who couldn’t let someone else be upset.” He mutters.

Looking at Aaron now, Chris then realized that the blonde-haired man didn’t have a single mean bone in his body. It was so strange seeing a man of the same features as Wesker looking sheepish and even being such a nervous man compared to the confident Captain he once knew. It was like seeing a ghost but not truly since the man before him was a living, breathing human and just so completely different.

“Have you always let others walk over you?”

Aaron shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s just… I can’t stand seeing someone hurt and knowing that I am the cause of it.”

Chris blinked. Aaron believed that him being upset was all his fault. In a way, he isn’t completely wrong but not for the reasons that Aaron was assuming. “It’s not you asking what was going on between me and Wesker that angered me. It’s… It’s your twin more so.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say, he was my Captain once back when I was a young man working in a special tactical force called S.T.A.R.S. in a city called Raccoon City.”

Taking in a deep breath, Chris then decided he might as well just give Aaron a small tidbit of the whole story. He then told Aaron of the general timeline that occurred then during that fateful night to his final battle against Wesker in Africa but did not elaborate further much on his relationship with Wesker. It would be strange to tell a stranger even if said stranger was a sibling, that he had fallen for his twin.

“It sounds like you respected him. Even admired him.”

“I did. Until he betrayed us all.” Chris said, starting to seethe once more as the memory of Wesker’s betrayal flitted in his brain.

“I don’t know why he did what he did, but I truly regret that he did so and I apologize for it.”

“Just stop apologizing for his choices. You didn’t even know he existed so just try to live free from burdens. I mean, you’re a teacher and you seem to have it together. So don’t worry about it.”

Still, Aaron couldn’t just leave it to rest. He needed to know more about this twin of his other than the fact his twin was a bio-terrorist and was once the brunette's Captain. He didn’t know why but perhaps it was his need to know more about his family even if said family member is the most horrid and evil man there ever was.

“Could I keep in contact with you? I’d like to know more about my twin and you seem to know him the best. I-If you don’t mind that is?”

Alarms rang inside Chris’s brain warning him to not accept the offer as it would only spell regret for him. But his heart told him differently. “Yeah sure. I'll give you my phone number.”

Had he gone insane? He could hardly believe that he had just accepted such an offer, be it as friendly as it is. He should just lay his ghosts to rest so why did he choose to accept? As he gazes into the blonde-haired man’s soft blue eyes unlike Wesker’s piercing blue bordering on grey, he knew then.

He wanted to know the man that was Wesker’s twin and perhaps, just perhaps, help mend his shattered heart.


End file.
